


Ready to Go (Get Me Out of My Mind)

by masterassassin



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bottom Brendon, Butt Plugs, Come play, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing, filthy filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-28 00:57:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6307588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterassassin/pseuds/masterassassin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The crowd outside started to scream and Brendon quickly pulled Dallon in for one last hard kiss. Dallon ended up with a hand on Brendon's ass and the singer's fingers closed around it to drag it down a little further. </p><p>Dallon’s fingertips brushed against something hard. Something hard and flat, nestled between Brendon’s ass cheeks. </p><p>No way.</p><p>-</p><p>Things get interesting when Brendon decides to wear a butt plug on stage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ready to Go (Get Me Out of My Mind)

**Author's Note:**

> All of this started out with a text message. It turned into this monster.  
> I never thought I could write 10k of pure porn.  
> Because that's all it is. Pure, filthy butt plug porn.  
> Ten thousand words of it.  
> While I technically wrote all of this myself, I couldn't have done it without MermaidsInSpace who supplied me with countless ideas as well as putting up with my whining.  
> Not putting her as a co-author would be wrong.  
> Also sorry about the incredibly unimaginative title, but it kinda fit.
> 
> Idek judge us all you want, but you ended up here as well ;)  
> Enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
>  **EDIT:** omg I am horribly embarrassed - I forgot to edit out some comments this is literally the worst thing that happened to me. so sorry, i edited them out - pls tell me if there are any more

“What’s gotten into you today?” Dallon hissed at Brendon while eyeing Dan warily, trying to assess if he was still within earshot. But the drummer was more or less absently reading something on his phone, tapping out a rhythm on his thigh.   
  
“I have  _ no idea _ what you are talking about.” Brendon didn’t even look up from his macbook but something in his voice was different, a slight edge to it somehow. He shifted on the couch, then cleared his throat.   
  
They had something like forty minutes left before the show tonight and the openers were already heating up the masses in the venue. Everything was going pretty normal, except that Dallon had a feeling something was up with Brendon. He seemed a little out of it.   
  
Dallon strummed a few notes on his bass, played a short measure to warm up a little, all the while sending glances Brendon’s way. The singer eventually put his macbook away, started wandering around the room and warmed up his voice. Maybe Dallon had been imagining things.   
  
He put the bass aside, standing up to stretch some. On the opposite side of the room Kenny was doing the same and Dan had put his phone away to roll his wrists. Brendon had propped his foot up on the arm of the couch - still singing scales - and bent forward. His voice hitched suddenly and his head shot up and turned to Dallon, giving him an unreadable look. Something was up. Definitely.   
  
Ten minutes before they were scheduled to appear on stage Kenny cracked his neck one last time before saying he was going to head to the stage, Dan joined him shortly after.   
  
Dallon’s neck started to prickle now that they were alone in the room. Brendon and he had a sort of arrangement. The kind of arrangement where they sometimes had a little fun with each other. It had started out with both of them being incredibly irritated due to sexual frustration after a few weeks of touring and barely any privacy to jack off, let alone actual sex. Their mutual attraction didn’t really help much and somehow Dallon had ended up sucking Brendon off in the back of the tour bus; door locked to keep Kenny, Dan and Zack out.    
  
Needless to say they hadn’t stopped there. And by now this whole thing had been going on for almost a year. Dallon didn’t really want to think about the fact that Brendon had been the only person he’d had sex with in that year. But after Brendon had suggested about two months ago that he’d love to do it without a condom Dallon was pretty sure it had been the same for him. The singer had assured him he was clean and Dallon did trust him.   
  
Making out before a show had become some sort of a ritual for them. It made them both loosen up and relax a little. It also made the whole stage gay thing easier, both in actually getting into it but also keeping them from growing too hot for each other out there. Dallon might have his bass to hide behind, but Brendon didn’t and his pants would never conceal a hard-on.

Brendon sat down on the side of the couch, huffing out a breath of air and staring Dallon down, daring him to come closer. Dallon didn’t even think about it before he moved over, awkwardly straddling the singer’s thighs. Brendon shifted around, almost as if he was grinding his ass down onto the upholstery and let out a low moan. Dallon raised an eyebrow at him.

  
“Particularly into it today, huh?” Dallon asked, playful smirk on his face as he let his fingertips travel down the man’s spine. Brendon shivered.    
  
“You have no idea.”    
Brendon’s voice sounded a little out of breath and he looked at Dallon as if he wanted him to have an idea. He pushed his hips down again, groaning quietly and closing his eyes in bliss.   
  
“You aren’t gonna get hard now, are you?”    
Dallon was a little concerned, they did not have the time to do something about actual boners now. And just seeing Brendon with one could work wonders on his own dick.   
  
“I’ll be fine.”   
  
Brendon still had his eyes closed. He pulled Dallon’s head down to press their foreheads together, not unlike what they did during Sins - and oh boy, hadn’t there been times when Dallon had been very thankful that they usually played the song as the last one or at least close to the end of a set.   
  
With the way Brendon was still wriggling around on the armrest of the couch Dallon wasn’t too convinced but as Brendon started kissing him these thoughts got pushed to the back of his mind.   
  
Unfortunately they didn’t have much more time so Dallon pulled away after a few moments. Forehead once again resting against Brendon’s.   
  
“To a great show tonight,” Dallon murmured before getting up to stand.    
  
They both straightened their clothes and headed out to join Dan and Kenny who were waiting behind the stage. They looked up as they noticed them, the corner of Kenny’s mouth twitched knowingly but he said nothing.   
  
One of the techs gave them the sign that they were clear to go up and Dan headed out first, Kenny close behind. The crowd outside started to scream and Brendon quickly pulled Dallon in for one last hard kiss. Dallon ended up with a hand on Brendon's ass and the singer's fingers closed around it to drag it down a little further. 

Dallon’s fingertips brushed against something hard. Something hard and flat, nestled between Brendon’s ass cheeks.

No way.

  
Dallon’s eyes went wide, he pushed against it just to make sure and Brendon moaned into his mouth.  
  
Before Dallon was even able to fully process what was going on, Brendon was already shoving him towards the stage entrance. His bass tech handed him a bass and he slung it over his head still staring back over his shoulder at Brendon.  
  
Brendon who stood there, smug smile firmly on his face, with a butt plug up his ass.  
  
-  
  
Dallon felt a little like he was going to faint. Luckily he’d performed enough shows with Panic! by now that he knew most songs well enough to play them in his sleep. So it didn’t hurt too much that he was even more focused on Brendon than usual.  
  
The singer acted as he always did - well almost -  pure energy radiating off of him and infecting everyone on stage as well as the crowd with it. But because Dallon knew what to look for he noticed the way Brendon’s hips would twitch incrementally when he was standing in a certain position, how he seemed to sweat a little more than usual, how tightly the muscles of his ass were clenched when he was standing next to Dallon.  
  
At one point, there was a pause for bass in the song, Brendon had come over to Dallon’s side of the stage, looped his arm around the bassist’s shoulders and Dallon couldn’t keep his hands to himself, sneaking one down Brendon’s back to push his pointer and middle finger against the flat base of the plug, pressing it in just a tiny bit. Brendon’s voice faltered for maybe half a second, his hips jerked forward and the nails of his left hand dug into Dallon’s shoulder.   
  
Dallon would have aimed a dirty smile at Brendon, had he not been so concerned about anyone noticing his half-hard dick behind his bass.  
  
Every now and then Dallon shot a glance at Brendon’s crotch, trying to gauge if the audience would be able to tell that the singer’s bulge might be a little more pronounced than it normally was. There’d probably be gifs anyway and he didn’t think it was too noticeable. Yet.  
  
Why did he even care about anyone being able to tell how turned on Brendon actually was, he’d brought the whole thing on himself. So fuck Brendon and his stupid ideas.  
  
Okay, seriously. _Fuck Brendon!_ was all Dallon could think a few songs later when he noticed that whenever Brendon bent down to grab his cup of beer from the drum podest he’d aim his backside away from the crowd and towards Dallon. And once Dallon had noticed that, he couldn’t help staring at Brendon’s ass basically presenting itself to him. His ass and the barely noticeable outline of the butt plug through his pants.  
  
Dallon only just managed not to groan out loud into his microphone and pressed his bass closer to his middle, trying unsuccessfully to ease some of the strain. He tried to focus on the feeling of his fingertips on the strings, the heavy weight of the bass on his shoulder but it didn’t do much to distract him from the uncomfortable tightness in his dress pants. At least, he thought, his pants weren’t as unforgiving as Brendon’s.  
  
His attention was once again drawn to the middle of the stage, specifically Brendon’s back. He was gripping the mic in both hands, swaying his hips left and right with the rhythm, throwing his head back from time to time, completely lost in the song. Or not so completely because he suddenly took one hand away from the mic stand, reaching around himself and slowly dragging it down along the crack, lingering where Dallon knew the plug was sitting snugly.   
  
And then the fucker turned halfway towards Dallon, catching his eyes and grinning like a cat who got the cream. This time Dallon really let out a groan. Luckily the mic didn’t pick it up.

 

It was when they left the stage before the encore, his bass still held strategically in place until they were truly out of sight, that Dallon decided to teach Brendon a fucking lesson. He handed the instrument to the nearest tech and turned away to subtly adjust himself in his slacks.   
  
Dallon gulped down some water, eyes shooting daggers at Brendon who was getting the cable of his earpiece reattached from where it had fallen off during the second last song.   
  
“Don’t think you’ll get away with this.” Dallon didn’t give a shit what the staff and his band members would think was going on. Kenny had always been very perceptive anyway, so while he certainly didn’t know what exactly was happening he surely had an idea. Dan never seemed to give a damn.   
  
Brendon looked like he was about to reply but at that moment the tech had gotten the cable glued back in place and they were sent back on stage for the last two songs.   
  
Dallon was already dreading Sins, surely Brendon wouldn’t leave him alone this time.    
He was proved right one song later when Brendon went up to Dallon after telling his usual story and thanking the fans.   
  
The intro started playing and Brendon pressed his back against Dallon’s front, tipping his head back to have it rest half on top, half against Dallon’s shoulder. He slung his left arm around Dallon’s neck, fingers gripping his hair and pushing his head down to the microphone in his right hand. Dallon had reflexively put one hand on Brendon’s hipbone and could feel more than see him move his ass.   
  
Brendon was staring up at Dallon, brown eyes blown wide with adrenaline and arousal, his hair hanging messily over his forehead, sweat trickling down his temple.   
  
They sang the first lines of the song together and just before Brendon went to pull away Dallon licked a long stripe up the singer’s neck, revelling in the way Brendon stumbled a little on his way to the front of the stage. Two could play this game.   
  
Honestly, Dallon had never been so glad for a concert to be over in his life, nor had he ever been this turned on while playing. He almost ran off stage as soon as it was acceptable for him to disappear. Brendon not far behind.   
  
Zack’s voice echoed after them, “You two have an interview in an hour! I need you to be showered and dressed in thirty minutes, understood?”   
  
“Crap,” Dallon cursed, unlocking the door of the dressing room he conveniently shared with Brendon, very grateful for the en-suite bathroom.   
  
Brendon almost barreled straight into Dallon in his haste to get into the room with him.   
  
“Get in the shower! You heard Zack we don’t have a lot of time for this. And don’t you dare touch that plug! Or yourself, until I get in. Damn tease.” Dallon palmed his dick through his pants for temporary relief while frantically looking for his duffel bag.   
  
“Bossy,” Brendon muttered under his breath but he started shrugging out of his jacket and shirt, simultaneously slipping off his shoes. Once naked he walked over to the small bathroom but not after making sure that Dallon had gotten a good look at his ass. The dark purple base of the toy  _ very  _ visible.   
  
Dallon let out a frustrated sigh when he couldn’t find the lube fast enough, shoving things out of the way and pulling shirts and socks aside. Finally his fingers closed around the cylindrical bottle. He made a pleased sound then wasted no time in getting undressed to join Brendon.   
  
The shower was already running and Brendon was standing right under the spray, letting the water flow down over his head, neck bent back, throat exposed. As much as Dallon admired the view - they really did not have the time for drawn-out lovemaking. A quick fuck was all they’d get, and that also just thanks to Brendon being well prepared already.   
  
Dallon stepped into the shower at once, grabbing Brendon’s face without preamble and crushing their lips together. The singer opened up easily, eager to get his hands all over Dallon’s body. Dallon bit into Brendon’s bottom lip, pulling lightly before licking over the indents. Brendon rolled his hips against his, pulling him closer by his ass until there was barely any room left between them.   
  
Brendon was fully hard by now and Dallon started crowding him against the shower wall, bodies still flush together. He rubbed his crotch against Brendon’s and after a last hard and messy kiss Dallon spun Brendon around, the other instinctively bracing his hands against the tiles. The jets of water were now hitting the back of Brendon’s head and neck.   
  
Dallon let his hands wander down Brendon’s sides making him squirm a little and when he got to his hips Dallon reached around to Brendon’s front to pull at his cock just for good measure.

Given their limited time frame, Dallon then devoted his attention to where it should be, namely Brendon’s ass. He pulled his cheeks apart with one hand, grabbing the base of the plug with the other, twisting and beginning to pull it out slowly.   
  
Dallon’s mouth went dry as more and more of the plug got visible. It wasn’t huge but definitely sizable and Brendon would certainly have felt it throughout the whole concert.   
  
“How did it feel out there? Tell me!” Dallon bit into Brendon’s right earlobe, sucking it between his lips afterwards.   
  
“Fuck, so good.”    
Brendon was already out of breath. “I thought I was going insane. Bending over was the worst, it kept pushing right against my prostate.”   
  
“That time you pressed it in I almost came right on the spot.” He groaned.   
  
Hot arousal shot down Dallon’s spine and right to his dick. His mind temporarily clouded with the image of Brendon rubbing one out through his pants on stage in front of thousands of people, staring Dallon down all the way through it. He’d probably combust.   
  
With a last tug the plug slipped out and Brendon whined at the emptiness. His head tipped forward and he pushed his ass out invitingly.   
  
“Dude, get on with it!”   
  
Dallon didn’t have to be told twice, he squeezed some of the lube on his hand, pushing the bottle at Brendon who almost let it fall to the ground. Dallon coated his dick sufficiently and gave it a few strokes. He held his hand out to Brendon, waiting for him to get a little more lube on it. It took a little fumbling but Brendon got the job done and then really let the bottle drop.   
  
Dallon rubbed the liquid over Brendon’s hole before pushing in with two fingers, opening him up again.   
  
“Are you actually kidding me right now, do I look like I need any more prep?” Brendon had actually twisted his head back at Dallon to stare at him incredulously.   
  
Dallon pulled his fingers out.   
“I don’t have a condom, that good with you?”   
  
“Yeah yeah, now fuck me.”   
  
Holding the base to steady his movement Dallon pressed in. Brendon welcomed him eagerly, one hand already working on his own dick. The nails of his other hand were bent against the tiles.   
  
Dallon had actually planned to go at it more slowly at first, but he just couldn’t. Soon, both their moans mingled and Dallon was thrusting into Brendon without holding back. His hands were alternating between gripping Brendon’s hipbones and roaming over his abdomen, up his stomach to his chest, leaving light scratch marks in their wake.   
  
At once, Dallon was mere moments from orgasm.   
  
“Please tell me I can come in you.”   
  
Brendon’s ass clenched hard at that and suddenly he was coming all over the shower wall, yelling out an affirmation to Dallon’s request.   
  
Dallon followed suit almost instantly, spilling deep inside Brendon’s ass and not at all holding back with his moans. He hadn’t come that hard and quickly in a while.   
  
While Dallon was still coming down from his high and busy panting against Brendon’s neck, an idea struck him and he shuddered just thinking about it.   
  
“B, hand me that plug, will you,” he murmured into Brendon’s ear. He’d placed the toy on the soap holder earlier and it was still sitting there now.   
  
Brendon’s had almost grabbed the plug already when his motions faltered.   
“Dallon, you are not gonna do what I think you will, are you?”   
  
“Hm, I don’t know.” Dallon had started to lazily kiss along Brendon’s jawline. “What’s that?”   
  
Brendon was holding the toy now, fingers trembling ever so slightly. Dallon had his hand outstretched, waiting. He hesitated for a second then Brendon dropped the requested item in Dallon’s hand.   
  
“Now I’m gonna need you to clench your muscles as tight as you can-” Dallon yelped as Brendon did just that, his ass constricting around his softening cock. “After I pull out, you fucking jerk!”    
  
Brendon chuckled breathlessly and Dallon swatted him on the arm. Then he pulled out.   
  
Brendon let out a soft moan and a bit of come dribbled out of him, Dallon swallowed hard and placed the plug back over Brendon’s hole. He started to push it in slowly.   
  
“Relax,” he wasn’t quite sure whom he was telling it to, Brendon or himself.   
  
Dallon pressed the toy in past the tight ring of muscles and it slipped back into place easily, the base once again snug between Brendon’s cheeks. It was quite a sight.   
  
“Too bad we gotta go. You’re gonna have to keep it in until after we’re done with that interview,” Dallon whispered into Brendon’s ear before quickly starting to soap up without another word.   
  
While rinsing his hair out - and boy was it complicated to actually shower with another person next to him - Dallon glanced at Brendon out of the corner of his eye. His movements seemed a little sluggish, uncoordinated, hands clumsy. Dallon tried not to think too hard about the reason for that.   
  
He got out of the shower first, dressing up in a casual t-shirt and jeans, it was only a radio interview anyway.    
Brendon exited the bathroom with a towel on his shoulders, rubbing it over his hair to make it dry a little faster. Dallon checked his phone for the time, they were all good.   
  
Brendon was looming over the bag with his clothes, still buttass naked.    
  
“You don’t happen to have the red briefs with you? You know the pair with the buttons.” Dallon’s face went a little hot asking for it. Which was ludicrous considering what just went down in the shower a few minutes ago.   
  
Brendon stopped rummaging for a second, then reached further into his bag.   
“You mean those?” He held up a pair of dark red boxer briefs.   
  
Dallon hummed approvingly. His eyes now focused on the fabric between Brendon’s fingers. He’d always had a thing for Brendon dressed in red and dark colors did wonders for his ass.   
  
Brendon caught Dallon’s gaze as he started to pull the underwear up his legs, a tiny smirk forming on his lips. When he had them almost all the way up, Dallon held up a hand.   
  
“Hold on a second. Turn around.” His finger drew a small circle in midair to support his words.   
  
Brendon did as he was told and Dallon got another good look at the purple base of the plug, protruding oh so slightly from in between his cheeks.   
  
“Just had to make sure.”

A loud knock made them both jump and they heard Zack yelling through the door for them to meet him outside in five minutes.  
  
Brendon pulled on the rest of his clothes hastily - an angry Zack wasn’t funny at all - and tried to get his hair down a least a bit. But since they wouldn’t be filmed for the interview it didn’t matter too much and he gave up after a moment.

 

Seven minutes later they were sitting in the back of the car, Brendon somewhat uncomfortably to Dallon’s delight. Zack didn’t look too mad so that was fine as well. One memorable time he’d almost beheaded Brendon for being close to half an hour late for a meeting.   
  
They arrived at the radio station with enough time to spare this time though, and Zack reminded them once more (as he’d done about three times already) that he had to be somewhere and couldn’t chauffeur them back. So he’d get them a car and they’d have to drive to the hotel themselves. The address would be in the navi.    
  
To be quite honest Dallon was rather glad they’d be alone on their way back.   
  
Zack ushered them towards the right people and right place inside the building, told them to meet him again the next morning at breakfast and then left.   
  
Dallon and Brendon got led inside a smaller recording room and the radio host greeted them, he seemed friendly enough and they made some small talk before they went on air.   
  
All the time through it Dallon kept glancing at Brendon, watching the way he’d subtly shift around on the chair, forearm braced on the armrest and keeping most of his weight on it. He would have felt a little bad if he didn’t vividly remember the concert. Besides, watching Brendon with the knowledge that he had a butt plug coated in his come constantly pressing against his prostate right this very second had Dallon half-hard in his jeans again already.   
  
So actually he didn’t really feel that much sympathy at all.   
  
Luckily the interviewer knew they’d just been on stage for an hour and a half and wouldn’t keep them there for too long.   
  
Brendon got asked most of the questions and they were pleasant enough, not too repetitive and the radio host knew his shit. Dallon zoned out for most of it, trying very hard not to think too closely about what he’d like to do to Brendon when they got to the hotel later.    
  
In the last song break Brendon twisted around on his chair, sideways facing Dallon now. He looked a little dazed, eyes darker than usual. When he was sure the host wasn’t paying attention Brendon put his full weight on his ass, grinding back into the seat, all the while staring Dallon down.    
The sight made Dallon’s toes curl and a violent shiver went down his spine. As the final straw Brendon sucked his bottom lip between his teeth and closed his eyes. A very quiet whimper escaped his mouth.   
  
Dallon was  _ very  _ ready for this interview to be over. Right now.   
He turned away from Brendon and buried his head in his hands on the table with a groan. Right then the interviewer’s attention focused back on them.   
  
Probably due to the universe deciding that he’d already been tested enough that day, the host mistook Dallon’s odd behaviour for after-show exhaustion and finished up with the last question and their goodbyes rather swiftly.   
  
The second they went off air Brendon basically jumped out of his seat, likely very happy to get the added pressure off his butt. Dallon however had to take a few extra moments to intently picture that time Brendon had thrown up all over everything after recording Drunk History to get his dick in check. It worked only marginally (probably because the thought still featured Brendon albeit piss-drunk) and Dallon was thankful for his long, loose fitting shirt.   
  
They weren’t stopped any more on their way to the receptionist. Dallon asked the lady there for the car and she told them to wait out front for it.   
  
“I’ll drive,” Dallon said after a good look at Brendon who was rather flushed by now, shifting his stance again and again. His eyes flicked up to Dallon.   
  
“Good call.” Brendon laughed, sounding a little choked off.   
  
A black mid-size SUV with tinted windows stopped in front of them and a man exited, handing Dallon the keys with a nod.   
  
“Navi’s already running. Have a good day.”   
  
“Thank you,” Dallon replied hastily while Brendon was already halfway in the passenger seat.   
  
The doors had barely closed shut when Brendon let out a desperate whine now that no one but Dallon could hear him.   
“Oh damn, holy shit. Please get us to the fucking hotel as fast as you can!”   
  
Dallon’s hands were clenched around the steering wheel and he vowed to try and not look at Brendon on their way. The navi told him it’d just be about a twenty minute drive.   
  
“Put your seatbelt on.”   
  
Brendon’s hands were shaky and he fumbled with the clasp for a second but got it snapped in eventually.   
  
Dallon started to drive, navigating them through the city as efficiently as he managed.   
Out of the corner of his eye he saw Brendon chewing on his lip, drawing up his legs onto the seat before he sat them back down immediately with a yelp.   
  
The sound made him look over (so much for his resolve to stare straight ahead) and Dallon was greeted with the sight of Brendon, legs spread, one hand grabbing the cushion while rubbing his crotch through his pants with the other.   
  
Dallon’s knuckles went white from gripping the wheel so hard.   
“Stop it, we still need to check in!”   
  
“You’ll have to-,” Brendon moaned, “have to check us in then.”   
  
“And how am I gonna do that for you, asshole? We are supposed to get two rooms.”   
  
“Then you-”   
  
Brendon had stopped talking suddenly, Dallon looked over again. The hand that’d been busy massaging his dick was now clenched into Brendon’s thigh, there was a deep flush high on his cheeks and he was panting harshly, staring out of the windshield with glazed over eyes.   
  
Brendon swallowed, shifted his position.   
“I… something’s just leaked out.”   
  
“Fuck!” Dallon yelled, almost rear ending the car in front of him as a traffic light changed to red.   
  
His heart was beating in his throat and his dick twitched in his jeans, making Dallon groan in frustration. He was trying desperately to guide his thoughts away from the mental image of Brendon’s red briefs now stained with Dallon’s come.    
They were almost there!   
  
The light turned green and Dallon gritted his teeth as he accelerated. Next to him Brendon was now incessantly pushing his hips down against the car seat in a circling motion and he was moaning shamelessly.   
  
“Holy shit, stop this or you’ll soak through your fucking pants.”   
  
“Don’t care, just get us to the damn hotel. Dallon, fuck!”   
  
Finally, Dallon spotted the hotel sign and pulled up to the valet parking. Quickly turning to Brendon before he stopped the car.   
  
“Pull your act together now. The faster we get through check-in the sooner we are in private.”   
  
Dallon’s car door opened, quickly followed by Brendon’s. Dallon handed the concierge the keys and papers explaining what had to happen with the car. Then he ushered Brendon inside the lobby.   
  
He had to admit Brendon was giving a good impression of someone who was just exhausted from a concert and maybe still on a bit of a high from it.   
They got their reservations sorted in under five minutes and if Brendon thanked the guy behind the counter a bit too enthusiastically after he gave them their key cards, the man didn’t seem to think too weirdly of it.   
  
They half jogged to the elevators and made a conscious decision to not look at each other until one arrived to take them up to their rooms.   
  
The unobtrusive  _ ding  _ of the elevator doors opening made Dallon jump a little and this time it was Brendon shoving him in in front of himself. Once inside Brendon didn’t stop pushing Dallon until he hit the mirrored wall and as soon as the doors had closed again, Brendon’s lips were attacking Dallon’s.   
  
Dallon reached one arm out to press the button for the 24th floor before devoting his full attention to Brendon’s mouth.    
  
Brendon had his fingers twisted in Dallon’s hair and he was pulling him down to get better access. Dallon reciprocated eagerly, one hand on the back of Brendon’s neck, scratching lightly.   
  
He pushed his tongue between Brendon’s lips and groaned when the other bit it with a little more force than necessary.   
  
The elevator was slowing down to a stop again and Dallon glanced up at the display to see if they’d reached their floor. They hadn’t. Which could only mean-   
  
Abruptly Dallon shoved Brendon off him.   
“Shit, someone’s gonna get in here with us!”   
  
In a futile attempt Dallon tried to fix his hair at least somewhat. Brendon was merely staring at him, most likely not quite able to comprehend what was happening just now. Dallon grabbed his shoulders and turned him around so that his body was facing away from the now opening doors. Dallon could just hope that whoever was getting on the elevator wouldn’t pay too close attention to them. Or the quite obvious tent in Brendon’s pants.   
  
A young couple entered, busy giggling about something and just sparing them a short glance. They pressed the button for the 28th floor and leaned against the wall, now quietly talking in some language Dallon assumed could be Italian.   
  
Brendon had both hands braced on the railing running along the mirrored wall, head tilted down. Dallon could hear his laboured breathing and put a hand on his back trying to make it look like a friend comforting another.   
  
The elevator was speeding up the floors again, blue display numbers counting up to 24 eventually.   
  
Dallon tugged on Brendon’s shirt, making him straighten up somewhat before leading him out into the hallway with a steadying hand on his lower back.   
Brendon’s breath hitched a little as they passed the couple and the guy gave them a strange look but then they were out in the open and finally no one was around anymore.   
  
The short walk from the elevators to their closest hotel room was almost unbearable, Brendon didn’t even try to hold back his sounds anymore and Dallon was seconds away from just taking him right there in the hallway.    
  
The thrill shooting up through Dallon’s veins as he finally spotted the door with the right number on it was so intense he almost fell over his own feet. He was a little impressed with himself when he managed to open up the door on the first try.   
  
He didn’t get to ponder over that though, because as soon as the lock clicked open Brendon was attached to Dallon’s back, shoving both of them into the room.   
  
Dallon heard the door swing shut and once again he found himself pushed up against a wall but he was miles away from complaining about it now. He threw the key cards and what little possessions he’d had with him onto a nearby side table to have his hands free.   
  
“Oh my God, fuck Dallon!” Brendon was already babbling and crowded closer, positioning one thigh in between Dallon’s so he was straddling the other’s slightly bent leg.   
  
Brendon instantly started to grind his dick into Dallon’s thigh and all coherent thoughts Dallon might have still had at this point went skydiving out of the window.   
  
The friction had Brendon moan obscenely into Dallon’s shirt and his forehead pressed up against Dallon’s collarbone felt hot and feverish. Dallon put his hands on both sides of Brendon’s hips, loving how big they looked right there, how perfectly they fit, and let himself slide down a little more against the wall.   
  
Brendon’s breathing stuttered at the new angle and he rutted up against Dallon’s thigh again and again. Dallon moved his hands from Brendon’s hips to his ass, pushing them inside his back pockets and pulled him in more. He felt his shirt grow a little damp from where Brendon was panting against it.   
  
Minutes passed with them just mindlessly grinding against each other, trying to work out at least some part of the unbearable sexual tension and frustration they’d felt throughout the whole evening.    
  
Brendon’s hands on Dallon’s shoulders were tense, tugging at the thin fabric of his shirt, nails biting into Dallon’s skin from time to time. Brendon didn’t even seem to notice he was doing it.   
  
Suddenly, Brendon’s head rose up. He licked his lips, gaze jumping from Dallon’s eyes to his mouth and up again. God, Dallon needed to kiss him.   
  
He urged Brendon impossibly closer against his own body, moving his right hand from Brendon’s ass down his leg and lifting it up a little more to give him support.   
  
As Dallon finally pressed their lips together Brendon was full on riding his thigh, erection dragging up and down Dallon’s leg through two pairs of jeans.   
  
Brendon whined loudly into his mouth as Dallon’s nails dug into the swell just below Brendon’s ass and his rhythm grew more erratic. Dallon pulled off Brendon’s mouth and let himself admire the shiny plump lips for a moment before he noticed how one of Brendon’s hands had snuck to the back of his own pants, fingers fluttering over his crack as if uncertain what to do with them.   
  
A tiny smile formed on Dallon’s features and he smoothed his fingers down Brendon’s spine, making him shiver and squirm in Dallon’s hold. He let the tips of two fingers dip into Brendon’s waistband just a bit, rubbing them over his tailbone and that alone made Brendon jerk hard, seemingly unsure whereto he should direct his movement first.   
  
Dallon let his fingers creep further into Brendon’s jeans, pulling the band of his briefs a bit to make it snap lightly against Brendon’s skin as he let go. He took a moment to knead one of Brendon’s cheeks, simultaneously pushing Brendon’s crotch against his thigh more solidly.   
  
By now Brendon was a mess. A stream of moans and whines was steadily leaving his mouth and he’d lost all direction in his movements, just pushing and grinding against the nearest source of friction he could get.   
  
But Dallon wasn’t quite done getting him all worked up and - he had to remind himself - they hadn’t even undressed yet. There was one final detail missing before he’d waste no time in getting Brendon naked as quickly as possible.   
  
Dallon traced the tautly stretched fabric of Brendon’s briefs over his crack, feeling the way his tightly clenched muscles contracted ever so slightly. Brendon was alternately licking, kissing and biting the skin of his shoulder now and Dallon bent his neck to grant him more access. 

He reached down a little more, now feeling the hard ridge of the plug against his fingertips. Dallon lingered there for a minute, just pressing into the skin through his briefs. Brendon’s breath hitched at that. 

Dallon’s ministrations grew a little bolder and he laid three fingers flat over the base of the toy, not really going for any pressure just yet. Which was kind of unnecessary anyway because as soon as Brendon felt that Dallon was in a position to actually give him a little more relief he started to rut back against his hand. 

  
But Dallon was having none of that. Brendon had started this whole game himself, now he’d have to play after Dallon’s rules.   
With that thought Dallon retracted his fingers a little bit so Brendon was pushing back against nothing.    
  
“Uh uh, no. This is going as fast as I want.”

Dallon was surprised at the sound of his own voice, low and all rough around the edges.    
  
Brendon made a noise that was half whine, half sob. But he managed to stop himself from grinding back.    
  
“Good, yeah.”   
Dallon let go of Brendon’s thigh to draw a line along Brendon’s cheekbone, urging his head up to make him look at him.    
Brendon’s face was flushed and sweaty, hair sticking to his forehead. His lips looked swollen and bitten, small teeth indents had formed in his bottom lip.    
  
In short - Brendon looked well fucked.   
  
Dallon said as much.   
  
Brendon’s head snapped up at that, utter disbelieve in his features. He sputtered, trying to find the right words, gaping at Dallon.   
  
“Are you kidding me?” Brendon was obviously aiming for an accusing and affronted tone but he failed miserably, his voice coming out scratchy, breaking over the last syllable.    
  
“If you’d-,” he shuddered, “If you’d finally get on with actually fucking me-”   
  
Dallon then decided that Brendon talked too much. Never even breaking eye contact he grabbed the base of the plug through the briefs, twisting it just as much as the fabric allowed while pushing against it.   
  
Brendon choked on his spit.   
  
As much as Dallon wanted to confine Brendon for just a little longer, it was kinda hard to get any satisfying access to the toy with Brendon’s jeans still in place.    
  
“Undo your pants for me, would you?”   
  
Nothing Dallon had said all evening had been followed by Brendon this quickly; it took him all but five seconds to reach down, open the button and pull down the zipper. Brendon moaned wantonly as his dick got a little more room, now only trapped by his underwear.   
  
Dallon helped him drag down his pants to mid-thigh, then he grabbed Brendon just above his hips and pushed him about an arm’s length away to admire the view.   
  
Brendon’s chest was rising and falling rapidly and the look he regarded Dallon with couldn’t have been described as anything but a bitch face if it wasn’t for the fact that he looked absolutely desperate.   
  
His cock was straining against the dark red material of his briefs and there was a quite visible dark spot where he’d leaked precome just below the second button. Brendon’s hand was drawing circles over his lower abdomen and when Dallon didn’t stop him he reached down to squeeze his dick, groaning deep in his throat.   
  
Dallon drew him back in, ignoring the way Brendon’s arm and hand got smushed against his body. He put both hands back on his ass and ground his own crotch against Brendon’s. He’d been so long without proper friction that it felt like heaven.   
  
Dallon let his hands roam, inching around the plug but going lower this time and suddenly he felt the wetness where Brendon had apparently been steadily leaking his come over the last minutes, his muscles growing more tired the longer he kept the toy in.   
  
All blood in Dallon’s body rushed south and in a flash Dallon was consumed by the need to see Brendon on his hands and knees in front of him.   
  
Without further ado, he pushed him towards the bed. Brendon went without complaint, falling backwards onto the covers, sucking in a harsh breath when he landed on his ass.   
  
Dallon went for Brendon’s jeans and briefs immediately, shoving them down along with his socks and throwing all of it out of reach.   
  
“God, get out of your shirt and onto your hands and knees, please!”   
  
Maybe a bit overwhelmed by the sudden change of pace it took Brendon a minute to comply. Dallon used the time to get out of his clothes himself, only keeping his underwear on for now.   
  
Once Brendon was in the desired position, Dallon ran a hand down his spine, leaning forward to trail kisses along the way as well. Brendon was squirming and bucking up against him but Dallon ignored his demands. Instead taking his time to caress the wide expanse of tan skin in front of him.   
  
He pushed one hand up, clawing his fingers into Brendon’s dark hair, scratching a little and pulling. Brendon’s elbows quivering minimally with the effort of holding himself up under the circumstances.   
  
Ultimately, Dallon had had enough of it himself. He just couldn’t wait any longer. His dick was tenting his shorts and it downright ached with the need for any kind of attention. He lined himself up close behind Brendon, leaning over his back, breathing hot air against his neck and ground his hips down against Brendon’s ass and subsequently the plug.   
  
Dallon wasn’t sure whose moans were louder. Brendon had his head thrown back, staring at the wall, grinding his ass back against Dallon who was pushing forward with vigor.   
  
Dallon’s mind had gone blissfully blank and he was pretty sure he couldn’t stop his movements now even if he wanted to, even if just to tease Brendon some more to drive him completely insane.   
  
Brendon was clutching at the sheets, crumpling the fabric between his fingers and Dallon pressed his dick more firmly against his ass. He had one arm slung around Brendon’s upper body, hand sprawled wide over his chest. Dallon’s middle finger was just barely gracing one nipple, lightly rubbing over the soft skin there. Brendon jerked at the contact.   
  
Dallon reached down to Brendon’s crotch with his other hand, bypassing his cock and going for his thigh instead. Brendon made a frustrated sound and started mumbling curses under his breath, which got cut short when Dallon pinched the skin where Brendon’s thigh met his crotch.   
  
Dallon smoothed his fingers over the abused skin, loving the way Brendon’s muscles trembled under his hands. He spent a little more time there, never stopping in rutting up against Brendon. Hot sparks going through his body at the feeling of the ridge of the plug against his erection.   
  
Eventually, Dallon’s hands found their way up to Brendon’s butt again, fingertips massaging circles into the skin. Brendon started pushing back harder. But Dallon let his thumbs dip lower, moving away from Brendon to get more room. He started parting Brendon’s cheeks, finally able to see Brendon clench around the toy. Dallon swallowed around the sudden lump in his throat. Brendon whimpered.   
  
“Please Dal, please I need, I…” He made a desperate sound as Dallon’s fingers closed around the rim of the plug, pulling it out the smallest bit.   
  
Brendon’s elbows gave out at once, making him sink down onto his forearms. He buried his head in the sheets but Dallon could still hear the muffled exclamation of “Fuck!”.   
  
Dallon wiggled the toy from side to side, testing how easily it moved inside Brendon. He twisted it somewhat before pressing it in again, aiming for Brendon’s prostate.   
  
He had apparently succeeded if the way Brendon arched his back was any indication.    
Dallon’s eyes had been drawn to Brendon’s spine and now wandered back to where he was still toying with the plug.   
  
To where Dallon’s come from earlier that day had been forced out by the toy and was now slowly running down Brendon’s skin.   
  
The sight paired with Brendon close to begging, ass in the air, hands fisting the bedsheets broke the last of Dallon’s resistance.   
  
“Shit!” he groaned, “shit, B where’s the lube?”   
  
Brendon raised his head, weakly mumbling something into the bed.   
  
“What? God, please I-”   
  
“My- my jeans. Front pocket,” Brendon exhaled.   
  
Dallon scrambled to the floor to where he believed Brendon’s pants had ended up earlier. He looked through the pockets - of course checking the wrong one first - and came back up with the small packet in hand along with a condom.   
  
On the bed Brendon had tumbled sideways, hands clawed into the pillow above his head, eyes screwed shut, blanket twisted in between his thighs. With one leg pulled up he was shamelessly grinding into it, incoherent needy sounds escaping his lips.    
  
Dallon couldn’t pull off his underwear fast enough, almost falling over in the process. He straddled Brendon’s legs, bending down over him, nuzzling up the side of his neck towards his jaw.   
  
Dallon placed a small kiss onto the corner of his mouth and Brendon opened his eyes, just to let them flutter shut again right away when Dallon kissed him for real.   
  
The kiss was hungry, fervent and sloppy. Dallon pushed his tongue between Brendon’s lips and Brendon let him, mostly just panting into Dallon’s mouth. He was breathing in harshly through his nose.   
  
The plug was still nestled in between Brendon’s ass cheeks but not for much longer as Dallon had now gripped the edge of it and began to pull it out gradually. Brendon turned his head to the side and moaned all through it.   
  
Once the toy was out Dallon set it aside and instantly returned to where Brendon was now clenching around nothing. Dallon drew a line from Brendon’s perineum all the way to his hole, gathering up some of the leaked out come and rubbing it against the rim, making Brendon whimper.   
  
He pushed two of his fingers in and they went easily so he added a third and spread them a little. Brendon started to rut back again weakly.   
  
Dallon withdrew his fingers and sat up, he grabbed Brendon’s hips to move him upright again. The singer let himself be manhandled without objection. When he was on his hands and knees again his legs started to slide out sideways and Dallon let him grind his dick against the covers.   
  
Dallon leaned forward.   
“You think you can hold yourself up on your arms?” he asked quietly.   
  
Brendon just nodded wordlessly.   
  
When Dallon moved to coat his neglected cock in lube a hand closed around his wrist and he looked up to meet Brendon’s eyes.   
  
“No condom, please.”   
  
The air got momentarily caught in Dallon’s throat before he let it rush out. He swallowed. There was determination in Brendon’s gaze.   
  
“Yeah, okay.”   
  
Dallon went back to what he’d been about to do, hands shaky now.   
The lube dripped off his dick but he managed to get most of it with his hand, stroking himself a few times to spread it evenly. Then he moved to line up behind Brendon.   
  
Steadying him with one hand on Brendon’s hip Dallon pushed in. Brendon groaned loudly, uncaring, arms almost giving out and Dallon bit his lip to keep from making too much noise himself.   
It felt incredible, even more so than it had earlier that day. There was no rush this time and they were on an actual flat surface instead of standing up in a shower cabin. The additional lubrication of Dallon’s leftover come made the slide even smoother.   
  
Dallon started to thrust into Brendon shallowly at first but Brendon made it known that he’d lost all patience with him and ground himself back eagerly. He threw his head back and outright screamed as Dallon hit his prostate dead on.   
  
Dallon sunk the hand not on Brendon’s waist into his hair, grabbing the long strands, pulling and bending Brendon’s head back further.   
  
Neither of them would last long, they’d drawn this out much more than Dallon ever thought they could have. And besides, he’d gotten Brendon to where he’d wanted him, down on his knees and begging.   
  
With that thought in mind Dallon upped his game one last bit, going deep with every thrust, making sure to hit gold every time. He felt his balls draw up in the familiar sensation of oncoming orgasm and let go of Brendon’s hair to give his cock a good few strokes.   
  
It didn’t take more than that for Brendon to start coming hard over Dallon’s hand and the sheets, his body shaking with the force of it.   
  
Dallon looked down at his own dick disappearing inside Brendon and with the thought of filling him up with his come a second time he let his orgasm wash over him, drowning out everything else.   
  
He must have lost a few seconds there because he was suddenly draped over Brendon, breathing just as hard as he did, dick still buried in his ass.   
  
“Holy fuck, oh my God.” Brendon sounded genuinely fucked out.   
  
“I know, right,” Dallon breathed into his skin and rolled off Brendon, softening cock slipping out.   
  
He was now facing Brendon and in his peripheral vision he could just see the purple plug laying on the bed. A lopsided grin formed on Dallon’s face.   
  
“Do I wanna know?” Brendon asked, eyes already slipping shut from pure exhaustion.   
  
Dallon made a noncommittal noise and leaned over to grab the plug by the base. He traced it lightly over Brendon’s ass, along his crack.   
  
To his immense surprise Brendon pulled his arms out from underneath himself and reached back to pull his cheeks apart. Dallon’s dick twitched weakly. His tongue was sticking to the roof of his mouth.   
  
Brendon sighed, “I just wanna sleep. Get on with it.”   
  
Dallon almost dropped the toy and then he needed two tries to actually get it inside again, Brendon helpfully raising his hips.   
  
Brendon slumped down again and Dallon snuggled up against him, one hand still resting over the base of the plug. The gesture felt possessive. Brendon didn’t seem to mind but he was also almost asleep already.   
  
Dallon pulled the blanket up to halfway cover them both. His feet were still sticking out but he didn’t care. Just a few minutes later they were both asleep.

 

-

 

When Dallon woke up again the red numbers of the digital clock underneath the TV read 12:46 AM. He momentarily wondered why he’d woken up but then remembered he hadn’t eaten anything since before the show. As if to confirm this his stomach grumbled.   
  
He stretched his arms over his head with a yawn and felt the oncoming soreness in his muscles. Normally he’d be fine after a concert, but since they’d indulged in some strenuous additional activities Dallon was sure he’d notice some stiffness later.   
  
Of course it’d probably not be as bad for him as it would be for Brendon.   
  
With a smile Dallon looked over to where Brendon was still sleeping on his stomach, arms buried underneath a pillow, legs the only part still covered with the sheet. His mouth was slightly ajar, huffing out quiet breaths.   
  
Dallon took a few minutes to admire Brendon’s body; his slim form, muscular shoulder, lightly tan skin. The tattoos on Brendon’s left arm made a stark contrast to the white sheets - the colors appearing even more vibrant.    
  
He sat up, shuffling over to Brendon, laying a hand on the nape of his neck and stroking the skin there. Dallon let his fingers travel down both sides of his spine, Brendon’s body responding unconsciously and squirming a bit.   
  
When he got close to the swell of Brendon’s ass his hips lifted up a bit before pressing back down into the mattress. The movement pushed the plug out just a little.   
  
The faint memory of arousal tingled in Dallon’s gut and he reached lower to carefully press the toy back in place.   
  
“Leave my ass alone.”   
  
Dallon jumped, head snapping sideways to be met with the sight of Brendon tiredly blinking up at him. He hadn’t even noticed him waking up.   
  
“Actually, don’t leave it alone. How about you take it out since you’re so fascinated with it anyway?” Brendon’s words could have been accusing but he was smirking up at Dallon. He spread his legs a little to put the plug on display even more.   
  
Dallon was at a loss for words so he just did as he was told, pulling the toy out with a wet sound. Brendon let out a hoarse groan, his hips coming up in direction of the pull.   
  
He slumped back down then, turning over onto his side and drawing his knees up a bit. Dallon could only imagine what his backside looked like now.   
  
Brendon put a hand on Dallon’s neck then and dragged him down into a kiss. It was slow and languid but thorough. Lips and tongues exploring again and again what they already knew before Dallon drew back just barely, just so he could speak.   
  
“You’re gonna be the death of me, B.”   
  
Brendon just chuckled.   
  
They kept lazily making out some more until Dallon’s stomach growled again, more insistent this time.   
  
“Yeah, we should probably get some food. I’m starving as well,” Brendon replied to the unspoken question.   
  
“Shower first, though.”   
  
Dallon hummed in agreement.   
  
Brendon pushed himself up to sit on his calves and heels, he made to get up from the bed but suddenly his breath hitched and his eyes glazed over. He reached one hand down to his behind, bringing it back up seconds later, fingers shining wetly.   
  
Desire shot hot through Dallon and he felt his dick starting to stiffen.   
  
“You should,” he cleared his throat, “you should really get into the shower now.”   
He rolled back onto his back, watching through hooded eyes as Brendon stood up.   
  
Brendon walked over to the bathroom but stilled abruptly, bracing one hand against the door frame. Dallon saw him shifting his stance and his gaze got drawn to Brendon’s ass. A trail of milky white come was dripping down one side of his thighs.   
  
Dallon couldn’t stop the moan escaping him and Brendon looked back over his shoulder, eyes momentarily flickering to Dallon’s half-hard dick. The corner of his mouth quirked up, then he disappeared into the room, not quite closing the door.   
  
It was unbelievable how turned on Dallon was. You’d think after a whole evening spent almost perpetually horny and hard he’d be sated for a while but nope.   
  
Dallon threw an arm over his eyes, resigning himself to jerk off before taking a shower himself. He let his hand snake down over his abdomen, not wasting any time with teasing and went straight for his now full-on erection. He heard the water turn on in the bathroom.   
  
He started palming his dick, it was dry and he was chafing a little but Dallon was past the point of caring. He just wanted - needed - to get off.   
  
The water shut off for a moment, then turned back on. Dallon was so close already, his fingers twisted into his own hair, pulling at the strands. Then he heard a low moan from the bathroom.   
  
The sound together with the thought of Brendon maybe even beating off as well was all it took for Dallon to start spilling over himself, come painting ropes over his lower stomach. His toes curled and he made an embarrassing noise not unlike a mewl, glad Brendon couldn’t hear him now.   
  
He lay there panting and unmoving, left arm still thrown over his sweaty forehead, pointer finger of his right hand drawing random patterns into the skin over his hipbone. If he wasn’t that hungry he’d probably have fallen asleep again right away.   
  
The bathroom door opened and out came Brendon with a towel wrapped around his hips and another one over his head. Dallon hadn’t even heard the water turn off.   
  
Brendon pulled the towel off his hair and threw it aside over the back of a chair. He went up to his suitcase, opening it up to look for a clean pair of underwear, apparently still unaware of Dallon’s state.   
  
“I should really make you buy me new briefs. This is the third pair today alone.”   
  
“‘S your own fault,” Dallon mumbled and Brendon finally turned around to regard him with an incredulous expression on his face. However it quickly morphed into something else as he took in the way Dallon was splayed out over the bed, abdomen streaked with come, face heated and still taking in deep breaths.   
  
Brendon’s gaze flicked up and down Dallon’s body, seemingly unsure where to settle first. He actually looked speechless and wasn’t that a rarity.   
  
Dallon saw Brendon’s adam’s apple bob in his throat. Then he found his speech again.   
  
“Are you fucking serious? Really?”   
  
Dallon pushed himself up into a sitting position, scrubbing one hand over his face, grimacing a little at the feeling of the mess sliding down into his pubic hair.   
  
“As if you didn’t totally get off again in the shower yourself.” Dallon wasn’t exactly sure why he felt the need to justify his actions.   
  
Brendon raised his eyebrows.   
“Uh yeah? But I had a double dose of come up my ass because someone deemed it necessary to fill me up and keep me plugged for hours on end. I had to clean up some way.”   
  
“Don’t act as if you didn’t love it.” Dallon’s voice was rough but he managed to smirk up at Brendon.   
  
“Yeah not gonna lie, that was some of the hottest fucking sex we ever had. And I’d do it again any day.” A small frown appeared on his forehead. “Okay, maybe not right away. Damn, that was exhausting!”   
  
“Whose idea was it to wear a plug on stage? Stop complaining.”   
  
“I really wasn’t.”   
  
Brendon went over to where Dallon was still sitting on the bed, tipping his head back to lean down and kiss him.   
  
“Go take a goddamn shower, you are filthy as fuck,” Brendon whispered and pulled Dallon to his feet to shove him towards the shower.   
  
Dallon stumbled, catching himself on the door handle then entered the small room. He grabbed a towel, throwing it over the glass shower wall before getting in.   
  
The tepid water did wonders to get him out of his post orgasmic haze and he just stood there for a minute, thinking back to the evening.    
Now that he’d literally just come he could look back clearer at what had happened and he had to agree with Brendon. It had been spectacularly hot sex.   
  
Dallon started to soap up with the hotel issued shower gel, rubbing away the grimy remains of their night and washing them away down the drain. He went for the shampoo but remembered he already washed his hair earlier in the venue. So he turned the water off instead.   
  
Outside Brendon pounded against the bathroom door.   
  
“Get on with it,” he shouted, “I need some burgers!”   
  
Dallon was one hundred percent on board with that idea and started towelling off quickly and efficiently. His stomach actually hurt at the thought of food and greasy burgers sounded absolutely fantastic right now.   
  
He exited the bathroom naked and was promptly hit in the face with what - upon closer inspection - turned out to be a dark blue pair of Brendon’s briefs.    
  
“Wear these, okay.” Brendon wasn’t even looking at him.   
  
“What was that about you needing more underwear?”   
  
“Shut up.” Dallon could hear the grin in his tone.   
  
Dallon pulled on Brendon’s briefs as instructed, they fit rather snugly. Then he started rummaging in his own bag for a shirt and jeans.   
  
Once dressed he looked around for his wallet. Brendon noticed.   
  
“I’m buying, come on.”   
  
“How thoughtful of you,” Dallon mocked.   
  
Brendon huffed out a laugh. “I’m just hungry, is all.”   
He then started to drag Dallon towards the door.   
  
Dallon let himself be pulled, snagging the key cards on his way.    
Brendon was just about to open the door to the hallway when Dallon held him back, crowding him against the wall.   
  
With his lips close to Brendon’s ear he whispered “What about the briefs?”   
  
Brendon turned his head to quickly peck him on the corner of his mouth.   
“Oh, you’ll see.”


End file.
